


The Call of Mandalore

by Memedalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: The Marshal hums as it launches into hyperdrive. Starlight reflects off of almost any reflective surface in the cockpit, including the pilot of the starship. A leather-covered hand reaches out to a blinking comm link and gently flips it on. A T-shaped visor shares back at the pilot, the red and green of the helmet appears off in color from the old holo system.“You are needed.”“I’ll be there.”The short words have more meaning than the two realize at that point. The two warriors nod as a final word before the holocall is cut. The pilot roughly types in coordinates into an older model tracking system. It takes a minute before a holo pops up of the targeted planet.“Set course for Tatooine.”
Relationships: Boba Fett & Original Character(s), Fennec Shand & Original Character, Poe Dameron & Original Character(s), Poe Dameron & Rey
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long and slow journey. Just figured I would give anyone who reads this a warning.

The pilot turns around in the old and probably broken seat to face the BB unit currently charging. The man in the chair groans and raises his leather covered hand. He uses the raised hand to snap loud enough that it echoes through the cockpit and bounces around. The droid whirls awake and beeps at its owner as an apology for not listening to the command. 

“It’s alright Seven. It’s all on me, I should have replaced your audio receptors when I had the creds for it. I’m afraid I won’t have the money for it unless I get another job from the Boss or ask Buir for it,” the pilot sighs before turning back around to face the window. “I’m sure you know how well both of those will go. Anyway, set course for Tatooine. It seems like the Boss needs some help involving firepower.”

* * *

When the pilot-astromech duo break the atmosphere, the pilot of the two maneuvers the pre-empire style ship to his private landing pad. His shoulders go rigid when the ship groans upon landing and hears a less-than-pleasant clatter of a metal panel fall somewhere outside of the ship. The droid offers a few beeps of reassurance to its owner’s extensive vocabulary of curse words. Seven is lucky he isn’t a protocol droid, he would not like to translate those words.

The pilot stands from the rickety chair and looks down at the droid. The droid offers out his taser arm and lets out a few sparks from it as encouragement, he receives a shake of a faceless head in return. The pilot grabs his two lucky pistols from his weapon cabinet before sliding them into his holsters at his sides. He aggressively types in a pattern of buttons into a keypad that releases the locks on the cargo bay door. The door in question hisses open about halfway before it gets a rough kick from a pair of dark boots that lets it fall to the sandy stone a bit more harshly than what was intended.

“ _ Dank Farrik! _ ” The pilot growls but nevertheless makes his way out of his trusty ship. He’s quickly followed by an overly eager BB Unit droid.

“Don’t you think it’s time to get a new ship? This one’s been through the ringer, Princess.” The man coming from this ship whips his head to look at the dark haired woman who gave him that  _ oh so lovely _ nickname that stuck worse than sand to a bloody corpse.

“ _ Nice to see you too, Fennec, _ ” his words certainly that bite he picked up from spending too much time with the Boss. “And for your information,  _ The Marshal _ , is in perfect condition. Pristine thanks to my excellent handy work.” His words are ironically followed by another piece of metal panelling falling off his ship and bringing a few sparking wires with it.

“I sometimes wonder how you survive through hyperspace, let alone one of the bounties Boba gave to you. Speaking of bounties, I assume you have them on board? We don’t need another incident like what you had a couple of months ago do we?”

Her dark eyebrow raising is followed a little too quickly by the pilot’s words. “I actually had the freezer up and running this time, so enjoy the carbonite blocks that gave me excellent company,” the man nervously smiles under his helmet. Seven lets out a series of beeps that could rival his owner’s vocabulary of bad language. The droid gives his owner a short zap with his taser which is followed by another series of beeps and whirls that roughly translate to ‘I’m not good enough for you?’

The dark haired woman waves over a couple of male twi’leks and tells them to get the cargo out of his ship. The man sighs of relief, he loves Fennec like an aunt but sometimes she can be a bit… a bit like  _ Fennec _ .

The twi’leks actively avoid his personal space as they check over his bounties and push them towards the entrance to the palace. The pilot goes to follow them but is stopped by Fennec gently placing her hand on his black-painted chestplate. She looks up into his eyes just like the T-shaped visor wasn’t separating them. He takes notice of her right hand clutching a glowing blue bottle of spotchka as it’s offered to him.

“You might need this more than me once we get inside, hell take a few swings before we enter. Just because Boba has to stay fully sober for this, doesn’t mean the Princess has to.” 

He accepts her offer and takes heed of the warning before reaching up to tilt his helmet up the slightest bit to take a swing of the glowing liquid. He can tell Fennec added more alcohol to the normally virgin drink than what it was made for. The pilot can already feel the burn of the said alcohol as it runs down his esophagus. 

“What’s the Bos-What did Boba need that required me to ditch my last hunt early?” He raises an eyebrow after his words. He lifts his helmet to take another drink but is stopped by Fennek placing a hand on his wrist that’s holding the latch open.

“You have facial hair! That’s-That’s awesome, Princess! So it did work,” Fennec offers a look of proudness to the taller of the two. It quickly falls when the other’s lip curls upwards into an all too familiar snarl. “Sorry, Sorry. I’m just surprised by it all. The doctor’s said it would take _at least 5_ _years_ for it to kick in, it’s only been-”

“ **Stop.** I don’t want to talk about it, ‘lek? It’s a sensitive topic right now,” the pilot takes another swig of the spotchka before handing it back to Fennec and lowering his helmet fully. “What did Boba need my help with again?”

Fennec appears hurt for a few seconds before turning away from the man that gave her back the vibrant drink. “There’s a trade representative here all the way from a planet in the inner rim. I’m not sure what brought them all the way out to this  _ lovely _ dust ball.”

“I’m sure he can handle a high and mighty Innie all by himself.”

“That's not what worries him. There’s a Jedi here too.” Fennec once again lays a hand on the man’s chestplate when he stutters under his helmet.

“ _ A Jedi?  _ Like laser swords and magic?”

“ _ Kriff _ you do sound like your father,” her words are followed by a soft ‘which one’ from the other that is barely picked up with his voice modulator. She scoffs and continues carefully. “But yes, magic and laser swords. Just don’t say that to their face, they went off on the bartender asking for a magic trick.”

“Warning appreciated.”

“No problem, Princess. Just try not to start a bar fight this time alright?”

The pilot nods at her before offering her to go before him into the palace and down into the bellows of it that contain the throne room that surely has the Boss sprawled across the throne with a bored look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess makes his way into the throne room being closely followed by Fennec. His heavy boots are silent as he takes steps using his large stride.

“Morning Princess!” The eager man that usually cleans up in the throne room waits outside along with most of the other crew members that usually reside in there with him.

“Why are you all waiting out here? You normally continue doing your jobs even when Boba is in a meeting,” the pilot tilts his head to the side and casts a glance at Fennec through his view screen.

“Yeah well, tell that to the Boss. He kicked us out when the New Republic ambassador started getting pissed off. Guess he didn’t want any of us to get hurt, which is a good idea because with the state of our credit recordings he couldn’t survive a lawsuit. This place would fall to ruins after that.”

The pilot didn’t think the Fett Cartel was doing that bad. He’s been gone for a month, but that shouldn’t have that much difference in finances. Fennec lays a hand on him from his side and nudges him forward.

“Let’s go. I’ve already left him alone for long enough, he probably thinks I died.”

The pilot only offers her a nod before walking past the throne room crew and into the almost empty room. All that resides in it is the Ambassador, the Jedi, Boba, and now Fennec and Princess.

“The New Republic will grant the Fett Cartel trade with them if you agree!” The man who the pilot assumes is the ambassador steps closer to the throne where Boba sprawls across it looking almost as bored as the last time this happened. Apparently the New Republic gave up only sending the same ambassador and this time sent a Jedi along with him. Do they really think a Jedi is going to scare them?

Boba’s eyes eventually find the pilot’s through two layers of visors. They offer each other a nod as the self-proclaimed princess and Fennec make their way to stand behind the King of Tatooine.

“Perfect timing, this is my personal bounty hunter. He’s the best bet for what you are requiring,” Boba stands from his throne and gestures for the hunter to follow him to meet the ambassador face to face, well face to helmets. “This is-”

The man in front of them holds out his hand in an attempt to shake the pilot’s. “My name’s Poe Dameron. I’m the general and one of the many ambassador’s of the New Republic. I was the best pilot in the Resistance. The Jedi is my friend Rey.” The Jedi offers the bounty hunter a small smile and the hunter raises a lip under his helmet. He was never a fan of the Jedi.

The taller of the two helmeted figures makes no move to shake the other’s hand. “Rin Djarin, bounty hunter and… the best pilot of the Djarin-Fett Territories, right after my fathers.”

Poe Dameron’s eyes go wide and he stutters out his next response. “I-I wasn’t expecting the  _ literal  _ Mand’alor’s son to be so-”

“Human?”

The man lets out a nervous laugh. “So threatening is better like it. I guess I should never underestimate royalty. You aren’t all  _ proper and stuff _ .”

“ _ I am half Fett after all. _ ”

“I-uh-”

“Yeah it makes people uncomfortable sometimes,” Rin laughs and it crackles through his voice modulator. It’s designed to help Fennec tell the difference between his and Boba’s voices. “How about we go for a walk through the halls, we can discuss what you require so much? If you get hungry I know this great place in the market, complete with spotchka.”

“A-Are you asking me on a date, Mandalorian?”

“How about you grab your stuff and follow me? Leave the jetii, we do not require her guardianship.”

“She was assigned to be my personal guard, she must follow me everywhere. She is my friend as well.”

“Are you doubting my abilities as a warrior? Besides your friend will get along with Ms. Shand just fine. Now let’s go, I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

The jedi nudges her friend towards the Mandalorian who already decided to leave the throne room. His dark green cape fluttering behind him, Fennec can never figure out if his dramatic tendencies came from Boba or Din.


End file.
